Mobile devices are leveraging new communication services that are traditionally associated with cellular systems which are being provided over several different media, including VoIP (Voice over Internet Protocol) over Wi-Fi (under IEEE 802.11), VoIP over cellular packet-switched data networking, and legacy cellular voice. While such new communication services can often provide satisfactory performance, opportunities exist to make them more effective with more comprehensive features and benefits to users.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.